wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Day
Lord Hater meets his chance to destroy Wander and Sylvia. Wander decides that the day should be a perfect doomsday, so Lord Hater tries to find a way to make the doomsday more special. Episode Summary The episode begins with a overview of a green forest planet, then shortly after, Commander Peepers starts announcing Lord Hater's Boomapalooza: The Galactic Destruction Tour and the planet explodes. With Lord Dominator already destroying planets, Hater intends to destroy 12 planets in 3 weeks with a new invention, the Disaster Blaster 5000. Everyone is super-excited, until a Watchdog starts to ask about Wander, but Hater and Peepers interrupt him, because they are forbidden from saying the W-word. Hater claims he has gotten over his obsession of chasing Wander and is instead focusing on destroying planets, until he sees Wander and Sylvia floating by the window. Hater excuses himself and captures both Wander and Sylvia and prepares to destroy them, but Wander is unimpressed, much to the confusion of both Sylvia and Hater. Water convinces Hater that they should be destroyed in a big way, not just quickly in some dark corner. Sylvia catches on that Wander is distracting Hater and they proceed to plan their destruction in much the same way as a wedding. They begin by relocating to Hater's torture room. Hater begins to swipe at them with his ax, but Wander suggests otherwise, calling it "old-fashioned". So Hater then decides to dip Wander and Sylvia in boiling hot water, but Wander is still not impressed. Hater goes through some other methods of torture, none of them to Wander's liking. Then Wander points out Hater's cloak, and suggests him to try a different wardrobe. Hater tries on various different outfits, until he finally displays an outfit identical to his usual cloak, but more sparkly. After finally choosing the outfit, Hater takes Wander and Sylvia back to the torture room, where he is about to power up his scary green lightning, when Wander suggests some mood music. After going through his MP3 player, including an embarrassing song that he recorded, he finally settles on Modest Mussorgsky's Night on Bald Mountain. Hater then says, "One two three go!", but Wander is indifferent by this. After giving an evil monologue, Wander tells him to write it all down. Wander then suggests inviting all of the Watchdogs to the ceremony. Sylvia then realizes they don't have enough room for everyone. In a montage, they settle on a bigger hall, a Watchdog chef comes out with a small cake, Sylvia carves a giant ice sculpture of Hater zapping Wander, the Watchdog chef comes out with a bigger cake, but Wander still suggests making it bigger, Wander and Hater write out all the invitations, and finally, the Watchdog chef comes out with a humongous cake. The Watchdogs receive the invitations, but are confused since Hater said earlier he was no longer concerned about Wander. They change their mind when they see that free cake will be offered. Hater is rehearsing his "vows", when Peepers walks in. Peepers reminds him they are approaching the first planet that they will be destroying. Peepers is extremely excited about it. Hater does not tell him about the ceremony. Hater barges in to see Wander. At first it seems he is angry about being duped, but then he tells him they have not yet chosen a method of destruction. Hater suddenly gets an idea. Peepers is in the control room all alone. He attempts to start the Disaster Blaster targeted on the first planet, but nothing happens. Peepers discovers the Disaster Blaster 5000 was removed from the top of the ship. He suddenly sees the invitation to the destruction ceremony, and gets upset when it says, "Don't tell Peepers!" At the ceremony, Hater makes his grand entrance. In a Pythonesque scene, Peepers makes his way toward the guards at the entrance and gets angry at Hater. Peepers is upset that Hater decided to abandon the tour. Meanwhile, Sylvia suggests they make their escape, but Wander suggests otherwise, because what started as an escape plan turned into something special, because he had never seen Hater so happy. Sylvia then gets an idea. Hater tells Peepers that he is right, but he does not care. He powers up the Disaster Blaster, but then notices that they escaped. Hater suddenly sees the cake lodged into the Disaster Blaster 5000. When the blaster goes off, the ship is destroyed...again. Wander and Sylvia orbble away from the destruction. Transcript Songs * "Lord Hater's Theme" (instrumental) * "Westley, You're the Best" (instrumental) * "Hater and the Queen" (instrumental) * "Gettin' Ready for the Big Day" * "I Hate to Say That I Love You" * "Commander Peepers' Theme" (instrumental) End Credits Hater is seen playing with the Wander figurine that was on his cake. Gallery Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the third time Wander was almost killed by Hater, following "The Fancy Party" and "The Buddies". *Not counting the Hater shorts, this is the first time Wander actually wants Hater to destroy him. *Fifth episode where the title card finishes a sentence ("The Greatest", "The Hero", "The Brainstorm", "The Party Animal"). *Third appearance of Hater's torture room ("The Prisoner", "The Bounty"). *Third episode to begin with a fake-out opening after "The Brainstorm" and "The Gift 2: The Giftening". *Third time Hater's ship is destroyed. ("The Good Deed", "The Greater Hater") *Fifth episode where Wander doesn't take his hat off ("The Fugitives", "The Troll", "The Bounty", "The Time Bomb"). *Second episode to begin with "The Big" ("The Big Job"). *Lord Dominator is referred to as male by Peepers in this episode. This appears to imply that no one realizes that Dominator is really female yet. Continuity *The planet that explodes in the beginning looks like the planet from "The Box." *At the beginning, when Wander and Sylvia first appear, Wander is singing the scat melody from the beginning and end of "The Good Deed." It is heard again at the very end. *The nebula seen in the final shot is the same one from the end of "The Rider." Errors * After Hater realizes he's been tricked, we see Sylvia fastening a bowtie on Wander. When Hater barges through the wall, Wander's bowtie disappears and never returns. *When Hater writes a letter, Wander's head is disconnected from his body. * Closed captioning errors: ** When Hater says "Hater out!", the captions say "You're up!". ** When Wander says "Too quick" after Hater pulls out the zap blaster, the captions say that Sylvia is saying that. ** When Wander is commenting about Hater's note relating to his death and he thinks that he needs to share the note with someone else and can't keep it private anymore, when he says "We need to share this!", the captions say "We ned to share this!" Allusions *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' - The planets with numbers on them are patterned after the planets with letters on them in this Chuck Jones Daffy Duck cartoon. *'Quick Draw McGraw' - When Wander's banjo drops to the ground, it makes the infamous "kabong" noise from the "El Kabong" segments of this series. *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' - The shot of Peepers running up to the two guards is a parody of Lancelot doing the same in this cult film. *'I Just Called to Say I Love You' - Hater's song on his iPod seems to parody this song. *'Night on Bald Mountain' - This Modest Mussorgsky composition, best known for its appearance in the finale of Fantasia, is heard as a prospective choice of theme music for Wander's death. Production Information *This is the first episode of Season 2 to use the shortened theme song and credits. *This episode was available to watch on Watch Disney XD for a limited time starting July 12, 2015 and ending on August 3, 2015, to people who have cable or satellite providers accepted by Watch Disney. International premieres * August 16, 2015 (Disney XD Canada) * February 9, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) * February 22, 2016 (Disney Channel Israel) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, additional voices * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, additional voices * Tom Kenny as Peepers, additional voices References Category:Lord Hater Category:Wander